Birthday Surprise
by Maelgwyn-violetstar
Summary: Matt gives Mello something rather unexpected for his birthday. Written in response to a challenge set by mystikdragon88. MattMello. Read and Review!


This was a fic written in response to a challenge from my friend mystik-dragon88 ... basically I had to write a fanfic containing a reference to hairdye, and an embarrasing discovery...this is what I came up with, hope all you Mello/Matt fans out there like it. Read on...

* * *

"Matt."

Over on the dingy brown couch, the redhead pays no attention, eyes behind those orange goggles fixed on the glowing blue screen of his PSP. Gloved fingers move with startling dexterity over the controls, making little _click-clack_ noises over the annoying beeps and jingles of the game itself. A cigarette sits loosely between his lips, smoke trailing upwards, ash falling down and messing up the carpet. Oh well, it's not like it was clean to begin with anyway.

"_Matt."_

Mello stands in front of him, glaring fiercely out of his one good eye, one hand on his hip, the other behind his back. He's _really_ pissed off (not that that's anything new). And now Matt is too busy playing his stupid fucking video games to pay attention to him (not that that's new, either). Fuck this. Fuck Matt. Fuck everything, Mello thinks viciously, as he reaches out a hand and swipes the game console from its owner, throwing it carelessly over his shoulder where it hits the wall with a hollow thud, making a little dent in the plaster, and clunks to the floor.

Now Matt looks up, annoyed. "Hey! What was that for, you asshole." He doesn't exactly phrase it as a question. He peers through the goggles to get a better look at the livid blond man standing over him. "What's wrong with you?" he asks, although he isn't really that concerned, Mello pulls this sort of shit almost on a daily basis and he'll get over whatever it is eventually. He drops the cigarette on the floor and stamps it out in one fluid motion, even though the ashtray is right there, because he knows Mello has a thing about keeping the floor clean and he's a little mad about the game thing. He didn't even had time to press save, dammit.

There is an electric pause while Mello stews silently, irritation showing in every line of his body.

"You've been playing that fucking thing all day. The noise is giving me a headache," he finally spits out. They both know that's not the real reason why he's so pissed; even Mello wouldn't get so riled up over something like that. Matt leans back on the couch and lights another cigarette, waiting. Finally:

"Matt. What the fuck is this," he says heatedly. The hand behind his back whips out suddenly to shake something pink and lacy in Matt's bewildered face.

It's a g-string. It's pink. It's lacy.

"It was in. My. Drawer." Mello says venomously, pausing at each word to let them sink in. Matt looks like he really couldn't care less, tapping some more ash onto the carpet. Mello narrows his eyes and grabs Matt by the collar, pulling him up so hard his goggles are nearly knocked askew.

"Matt," he snarls. "_What the fuck."_

A shit-eating grin slides across Matt's face. "What, you mean it's not yours?" he asks innocently, blowing smoke at Mello.

"Of course it's not fucking mine," he snaps.

"And who says it's mine?" Matt retorts, deciding to ride this one out and see where it ends up…it's always more fun to do that, anyway. Mello lets go of him and he falls back onto the couch; the springs squeak where his butt hits the ancient seat upholstered in that puke-brown colour they both hate. Mello drops the offending undergarment into Matt's lap.

"Go to hell, you prick," he hisses. Then, "What the fuck, Matt, seriously. I don't even want to know what you've been doing with that, but keep it out of my fucking stuff!" The furious glint is back in his eye and for a moment Matt thinks he's going to punch him. He smirks slightly. Mello glares back; if looks could kill, Matt would have been dead before you could even say _Kira_.

"I take it you don't like your birthday present, then." Matt takes another drag on his cigarette and eyes Mello casually.

For once Mello is at a loss for words. Matt smirks again and tosses the underwear back to Mello, who catches it on reflex and just stares at him.

"You really are one sick fuck sometimes, you know."

"Hey, at least I don't dye my hair. I didn't know you weren't a natural blond, man."

Mello scowls. When did he find out about that? "Stay the fuck out of my stuff," he bites out angrily. Matt gets up and tousles his hair, which earns him a punch that sends him flying back onto the couch.

"Come on, Blondie," he teases, exhaling smoke all over the place. "Don't you wanna try them on?" He snatches the panties back from Mello and holds them up.

"You've got to be shitting me," he snarls. But Matt can tell that even though he's still pissed, Mello's not about to kill him anymore, and that means that this is finally going exactly where he'd hoped it would.

He steps up to Mello, still clutching the panties, and kisses him roughly. Mello grunts and shoves him away, but he doesn't want Matt to go away now, not really, so when Matt peels off his goggles and presses himself against Mello's chest, he gives in (well, what constitutes 'giving in' for Mello, anyway).

"Fine," Matt whispers as he runs his fingers though Mello's (dyed!) blond hair. "If you won't wear them, I will."

"The fuck, Matt? You're really sick."

"I know."

* * *

Later, as Matt lies next to Mello, smoking another cigarette and playing with the other man's sweaty hair, he sighs contentedly.

Raiding Misa's underwear drawer the other day really had been worth it.

* * *

So what do you think? Love it, hate it, couldn't give a crap? Let me know by reviewing!!! Thanks!


End file.
